crappingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teri Collins
'''Teri Collins '''is a supporting female character in the show and a student in Mr. Brown's Class. Personality and Characteristics Teri is best described as an intelligent character whose stubbornness and occasional jealousy sometimes get the best of her; she is typically portrayed as very sweet, innocent, feminine, and gentle in nature. In many episodes she generally provides a voice of reason, usually against Robert Tenorman, especially in earlier seasons. She is generally friendly to others and seems well-liked at school, but she is unwilling to let her beliefs be compromised by popularity. In addition, she is the most mature girl in class and never gets into trouble. Music In Something You Can Do with Your Finger, she became a member of Rob's "boy" band Fingerbang, after wowing the boys with a song similar to the popular euphemistic "Miss Susie" rhyme. Sewing Breeding Cheerleading Catchphrase Teri also has a catchphrase, "Neato Burrito!" Which had been said in most episodes like Spontaneous Combusken. Gallery Family Mr. Collins Mrs. Collins Relationships PuffPuff Humbert Zowie Devlin Robert Tenorman Other Girls Trivia Prominence *Rob Gets An Anal Probe - She and Puff become girlfriend and boyfriend in the begining of the episode. Later seen when she asks Puff for her and Puff to go on a date. *Weight Gain 9000 - Teri is angry that Rob won the paper contest and not her. Later, she and Puff try to stop Mr. Brown from assassinating Kathie Lee Gifford. *Double Trouble - First background role; seen in Mr. Brown's Class. *Thor's Hammer - Goes with Puff's Party with a remainder of Mr. Brown's Class to the safe world Cimmeria. *Hanging Out With The Husseins - Puff protects her from Saddamn and the Goa'uld. *Ike's Wee Wee - Helps Puff find a cure for his brother's love for drugs. *Thor's Chariot - Goes with Puff's Party and the most of her class to Cimmeria to free Thor from captivity. *Summer Sucks - Invited for a summer-long stay at Puff's house. *Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls - Teri keeps inviting Puff to take her to see the independent films at the local film festival. *Clubhouses - Joins Puff's Clubhouse. *The Fifth Race - Agrees to help Puff get rid of unwanted knowledge from his mind. *Rainforest Shmainforest - Puff's partner for the Getting Gay With Kids choir tour. This also marks the first time we see her with orange fur. *Spontaneous Combusken - Teri is revealed to be a member of Clyde's Party. *Archen - Background only; seen in playground and hallways. *Current Events - Puff's Family and Party take her to the Crappington Telsa Power Plant for her 9th birthday. *Fair Game - Seen at the meeting. *Myth Of Nick - Asks Puff if he wants to walk her to the cafeteria, which Puff does. Later seen in the library. *Nemesis - Seen in the gym. *Small Victories - Seen at the victory party hosted by Thor. *Timmy Trouble - Seen in Mr. Brown's Class. *My Partner Gets All The Credit - Puff's Partner for the 1st Annual Crappington Games. *The Secret Serum - Seen in the control room. *Thomas And Peter: Behind The Explosion - Asks Puff if there will be a behind the scenes special for Thomas and Peter. *He Is It! - Seen at the game of Tag. *48 Hours - Passes a cannon to Skipper. *Meridian - Joins Puff and the rest of his friends in a mission to save Rob. *Revelations - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Asspen - Seen in the library. *The Other Guys - Agrees that Rex and his gang are "Noxholes". *Havik Jr. - One of the candidates for the new 4th member. *Unnatrual Selection - Goes with Puff to investigate on Ms. Crabtree's death. *Red Hot Catholic Love - Seen in the church. *Around The Whirlpool - Seen on the field trip to Whirl Island as Puff's Partner. *Disclosure - Background only; Seen in Mr. Brown's Class. *Full Circle - Seen in the control room. Lance Patrick is cited to have asked her for a bottle of superglue. *A Tenorman Homecoming - Welcomes back Rob. *Toilet Paper - Seen at Dr. Fraiser's Laboratory. *Wormhole X-Treme! - One of the producers for the week's episode of Wormhole X-Treme!. *Thor's Adventure - Seen in the background when Thor delivers his speech. Note that you can see two versions her in both her Dull Brown and Orange color schemes. *Rasins - Seen playing basketball. *Smells Like Team Spirit - Becomes an honorary member of Puff's Team after being defeated by the 8th Grader Trent Hewlett. *Teri remains a main character for Seasons 8 to 11, until being excused from Puff's Party in the Season 11 finale. *The List - Puff lets Teri go in order to make room for Zowie, who would otherwise return to his team. *Tonsil Trouble - Seen at the meeting about Rob's HIV diagnosis along with Puff, Zowie, Lance and Melvin. *All Twerk, No Play - Background only. *Super Asgard Fun Time - Puff's partner for the field trip. *Deep Banana - Seen as a member of Clyde's Party. *The Serpent's Venom - Seen in the background of the Groundbridge control room. *About Last Night.... - Replaces Zowie in the episode. *The Ungroundable - Seen in the computer lab. *The Coon - Teri points out that Mysterion might not be a boy, causing Rob to accuse her of being the town's hero. *Eat, Pray, Queef - Gets a girl to queef on Melvin's face and asks Puff if he wants to study with her at the beginning of the episode. Also wonders why farts are funny but queefs aren't. *Fishsticks - Seen in Rob's dream. *The Big Tick - Seen eating in the cafeteria. *Lockdown - Seen in the background in the school hallways. *200 - Seen with her fellow students working on the documentary. *The Groundbridge That Lead To Hell - Pilots the Transport Pod. *Lifeboat - Seen in the control room, and in the cafeteria when Puff and his friends have a discussion of Rob's power surge and his Lifeboat Operation. *Dances With Smurfs - Rob attacks Teri with the morning announcement, since Teri is the president of the school. *You Have 0 Friends - Teri gets upset over Puff's relationship status being "Single" on his Facebook page, and tells him not only to change it to "In a Relationship", but to add her as a friend as well. *Mighty Hoax - Seen as a member of Clyde's team. *Rob Finds Love - Seen as a member of the cheerleader squad and at Zowie's sleepover party. *Insheeption - Teri explains Puff's hoarding has gotten out of control and she can't take it anymore. *Funnybot - Seen in the background. *You're Getting Old - Seen at Puff's birthday party. Later seen near the end of the episode where she comes to comfort Puff. *Ass Burgers - Feels sorry for Puff's new life. Later seen with Puff having a picnic at the end. *Last Of The Meehechans - Seen at Puff's Slumber Party. *Bass To Mouth - Teri finds out Puff sent an e-mail to Dwebble saying he saw another girl's buttcrack, and that he liked it, making her furious. She later joins the group that attempts to shut down Eavesdropper. *1% - She is seen in the Physical Education uniform, telling Rob that it is in fact his fault for making them lose their recess, so therefore, he should "shut his mouth". *Reverse Cowgirl - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Cash To Gold - Seen in the playground. *Faith Hilling - Seen in the memeing class with her classmates, sitting next to PuffPuff. *Jewpacabra - Seen at the Easter Egg hunt. *Sneedlinator - Seen in Puff's anti-bullying video. *I Never Should Have Gone Ziplining - Captured by the Goa'uld alongside Toad, Skipper, Dwebble, Jimmy and Timmy, but rescued by Sulu and Crackers. *World War Zimmerman - Teri is shown to be one of the Crappington Elementary cheerleaders; she is seen on the far left. *Slaking Kong - Seen at the cafeteria with her friends. *Raising The Bar - Seen in the gym when Rob talks about anorexia. *Insecurity - Seen having an InSecurity DX installed at her house. *Going Native - Seen in the Cafeteria. *Crossing Paths - Watches Crackers leave. *A Scause For The Applause - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Obama Wins! - Seen playing basketball with her friends and joins Puff and Lance in their effort to out Rob, for rigging the Tri-State Area presidential election. *Let Go, Let Gov - Asks Rob what "Brainbox" is. *Danger, Sweet As Honey - Teri, alongside Melvin, takes Zowie's place in the episode and goes with Puff and his Party to Honey Woods. *Kenny Cubone And Kabal The Kid - Asks Mr. Brown if Mantines are endangered. *French Fried - Le Chef offers her some pasta. *Mastering Current Events - She, Puff and Lance accompany Toad and Swaddle when they visit Conker's Combat Village. *Meapless In Seattle - Seen in the background. *Flawless As A Furling - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Queef Theives - Seen in hallways; background only. *It Came From Nightmosphere - Seen in the background. *Enemies - Seen watching the fight. *Framed - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Zero Hour - Seen in the hallways. *It's Good To Be King - Seen in the background in the school hallways. *Beliskiner Unbound - Joins Puff and the others to get Hans Olo off the Asgard ship. *The Famous Cheese Guy - Seen in the playground with her friends sitting on the merry-go-round. *Death Knell - Seen in the background of the Control Room and school hallways. *How To Eat With Your Butt - Seen having her yearbook photo taken. *Furling Fashion Flash - Seen eating in the cafeteria. *Coon 3: The Motion Picture - Seen as one of the Cameramen. *The Defarted - Appears as one of the hostages. *World's Biggest Condom - She and most of her friends are horrified by Toad's new, massive Condom. *Horrid Insect 2: Dawn of the Staggers - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's classroom. *The Warrior - Seen watching the fight; background only. *Lil' Crime Stoppers - Seen in the background eating lunch. *Baa! - Claims that her favourite race are the Furlings. *The Asgard Of A Different Color - Gives a PowerPoint Presentation on the Asgard Bertram. *Citizen Joe - Seen in the photo of Puff and all of his friends from Mr. Brown's Class and Miss Genesect's Class (excluding Crackers) given to Joe Spencer. *Driven To Tears - Seen in the Classroom. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Students Category:Mr. Brown's Class Category:5th Graders Category:Members of the Protected Planets Treaty Category:Members of the Crappington Cows Cheerleading Squad Category:Female 5th Graders